


you can lead a dog to water but you can't make him drink

by kitkinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Claiming, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What about chrisaac with watersports, bestiality, & daddy kink? The plot is up to you. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can lead a dog to water but you can't make him drink

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, anon! Hope you like it.
> 
> As always, feel free to send me a prompt at kitkinks on tumblr.

“ _Kneel_.”

Isaac obeyed.  It was moments like that where he wondered how he got to this point, how his life had turned into the kind of life where a hot, flexible teenager would willingly kneel for him without a second thought, looking up at him with those big eyes through those messy curls, licking his lips in anticipation.  Chris always had a habit of finding the broken ones, the ones who wanted a firm hand or a rough fuck, and while the thought of it occasionally made Chris’s stomach flare with disgust, he couldn’t deny the fact that that was exactly what _he_ needed now.

Isaac, sweet, _gorgeous_ Isaac had been the first toy Chris had ever brought home who felt like he was broken enough to take every ounce of Chris’ rage when they fucked, to _need_ Chris to be his daddy as much as Chris needed Isaac to be his little boy.  They’d started just like any other couple, but as each layer of their façade fell away, they became something completely different in the bedroom; the broken boy who needed a father to love him in the only way he knew how, and the broken man, angry at the world, who got off on the feeling of ownership, and humiliation, and the muffled moans of _daddy, daddy_ into the pillow.

Chris stepped forward and tugged on those brown curls, yanking the boy’s head back so he could rest his cock over the boy’s open mouth, feel the pup’s breath against his dick knowing that Isaac would never do anything without his express command to do so.

“I’m gonna mark you up.”  Chris warned, looking down into his little boy’s eyes, his submissive little plaything, so ready and willing to please him.  “I’m gonna scent you like the dog you are.  Then after that, you get your present.  Would you like that, baby?  Let me soak you down with my piss, get it so that all you can smell on your skin is me… then I reward you.”

Isaac nodded.

“Good.”

With that, Chris released Isaac’s hair and took a half step back, slowly relaxing the tension in his bladder until a solid stream of piss arced through the air and splashed against the boy’s face, dripping down those full pecs and solid abs, getting the boy wet almost immediately.  Isaac’s arms tensed as he pulled at the cuffs around his wrists—Chris learned early on that Isaac got off on restraint when it was consensual, another on a long list of the boy’s kinks that would be better worked out with a therapist, but instead were thankfully being worked out by being with Chris.

Isaac tilted his head forward into the stream, letting the hot liquid that spilled from his daddy’s cock soak down his hair until it was matted down against his forehead and piss was dripping down his face and neck.

“That it, baby…”  Chris cooed, “Soak yourself in it.  Get yourself nice and wet for me.”  His boy rolled himself through the stream, making sure to get as much of himself wet with his daddy’s piss as he could before moving into position so that the stream hit him squarely in the face.  He opened his mouth, the liquid filling it quickly and letting the excess drip down his chin and neck, adding to the mess of wetness that had soaked over his chest and abdomen and dampened the hairs at the base of his hard cock.

When finally the stream subsided, Isaac swallowed what was in his mouth and looked up at his daddy expectantly.

“You did good, baby.  Now get in your breeding position, it’s time for your present.”

Isaac slumped forward on the floor, face in the cooling piss that had soaked through the carpet with his ass in the air and his kneeling legs parted ever so slightly.  The boy’s utter willingness to obey Chris even without knowing what was coming next never failed to make the older man hard.  But there would be time for that later.  Now, it was time to reward the pup.

Chris opened the bedroom door, and with a jingle of metal from the tag on his collar a fully grown adult Husky stud walked in.  It hadn’t taken long for Chris to find the right contact to rent a dog who had been trained to fuck humans—working with werewolves for as long as he had left Chris with some friends who had… interesting tastes.

“You always talk about how much you love being a bitch and getting bred.  Well…  now you can be for real.  His name is Magnus.  He’s gonna fuck you, baby.”

Isaac’s eyes went wide but he nodded, and the dog made a beeline straight for the boy.  The animal paced for a few moments, inspecting Isaac’s ass before leaning in and dragging his tongue over the boy’s hole, licking the mark to get it wet in preparation for the breeding the dog knew he was about to receive.  While the dog prepared his bitch for breeding, Chris moved to sit in front of Isaac, running his hand reassuringly through the boy’s piss-soaked hair.  “Don’t worry, baby.  He knows how to fuck gentle.  I made sure to get the best stud for a first timer like you.”

Isaac looked up at Chris, then responded by wrapping his lips around the head of Chris’ cock, suckling it lightly, flicking his tongue over it and making Chris moan.  “Baby, you want your daddy to fuck your mouth while Magnus breeds your ass?”  Isaac looked into Chris’ eyes, then sank to the hilt, his lips wrapped around the base of Chris’ cock and his nose brushing through Chris’ pubic hair.

It was at that moment Magnus jumped up, placed his paws on Isaac’s back, and began thrusting.

“Here it comes, baby.”

Chris knew exactly when Magnus’ cock found it’s mark because Isaac moaned needily around his cock—Isaac, who knew how to stay so quiet for his daddy, was moaning like a whore and showed no signs of stopping.  Well, if he was going to moan like a whore, Chris would treat him like one.  He gripped tightly onto his baby’s hair and began to fuck his throat in earnest, matching the jagged rough quickness of Magnus so that the boy would feel appropriately assaulted from both sides.

Isaac couldn’t breathe, and not just because of the way Chris was slamming his cock in and out of his throat.  Magnus was _huge_ , and the dog’s cock filled Isaac in a way that made him feel like he was on the edge of cumming constantly, but his release never arrived.  The weight of the dog on his back pushed him forward onto his Daddy’s cock harder, but the feeling of fur against his back and ass and thighs felt comforting.  While the thought of getting bred by a dog originally made Isaac nervous, he was fast realizing that it was exactly what he needed, being pinned between an animal and his daddy, getting so thoroughly used that the only thing he could think of was the cock being rammed down his throat and the doggy dick thrusting in and out of his ass.

Chris was talking as he fucked Isaac’s throat, egging the dog on as if it could understand him.  “That it, Magnus, fuck my baby, really use his hole.  Make him your bitch, Magnus, knot him, fill him up with your cum, _fuck_.”

Maybe the dog _could_ understand, because just as Chris was commanding him to do so, the bulge at the base of the dog’s cock flared and snagged on the rim of Isaac’s hole, making him shout around the cock in his mouth as the dog locked with him and began to flood Isaac’s ass with cum.  The sheer feeling of _fullness_ and the way the knot pressed hard against Isaac’s prostate was enough for him to cum untouched, spilling his seed across the carpet, adding to the wet mess that already sprawled out underneath him.  Chris quickly pulled out of Isaac’s mouth and shot his load across the boy’s face and into his hair, marking him right in front of the dog so Magnus knew just who was really in charge.

Magnus responded by leaning forward and licking Isaac’s face clean.

“Good boy, Magnus.  What do you think, baby?  Maybe we can adopt Magnus, so he can use you when I’m not around.  Would you like that, baby?”

Isaac had slumped into the carpet fully now, fucked out and still locked with the big dog that rested over his back, panting.  “ _Yeah, daddy._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Woof.


End file.
